A life of Choice
by writeing to free
Summary: Eragon is back at ellesmera frome the burning planes and things start to get complicated between Araya and him. He finds him self confussed and decieds to take a break from it all for awhil.AN Rated M for later chapters UPDATED CH2 IS UP WARNING LEMON THX
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this fic is written a few days after eldist I wrote this fic in my spair time and updates arnot always garenteaed, but reviews are welcome seeing as to how this is my first fic. 

Chapter 1

It had pritty mutch been the same for Eragon since the battle at the burnning plains but He would sometimes find himself getting angryer at times more offten. He also needed to find someway to relieve his strees and no matter how hard he tried he could not get the feeling that all the stuff like Broms and his uncles death as well as Murtigah being forced to work for Galbatrox was all his fault. One night Eragon couldn't take it so he drew his small hunting knife drawing 4 tally marks in his arm with the tip. This was when Eragon had finnaly gotten someones attenion and that person was Araya. Araya was walking to Eragons tree to see how he was until she entered and saw Eragon put his arm behind his back. "Eragon whats srong with your arm and why are your sheets all covered in blood?" Eragon stood up revieling his pale and blood soaked arm.  
Araya looked at him with shock she instently realised that Eragon was not at all doing well and that he was bleeding pritty heavilly caus his woulds looked as if someone had jsut slashed him with a blade of some sort. She quickly tore off her sleve and wraped Eragons arm. Eragon felt a suddon warmth go threw his boady at the feel of her touch no matter how slight it was suddonly as if his body moved on its own he looked down at Araya and while lifting her chin and kissed her. He instently fell as if there was hope some hope that they would make it out of the war with Galbatrox. She gave a small moan and then broak the kiss looking Up at Eragon just wishing that this was a dream and that his arm was not around her waist but at the same time she found her self hopeing that it wasn't. He pulled her closer to him and felt her start to shake slightly. all he could do is tell her that it was alright and hold her close to him.  
"No Eragon it is not alright I can't get distacted and if I am with you then I can't do what I need to." Eragon let her go and walked to the window I need to get out of here and visted Caravell hall or whats left of it and to viset Broms grave I will be gone for the next four days I want you to think of what you want. And if what you want is no more then friendship then I will do my best to keep my feelings for you to my self. But if you want something more then that then I can give you my unchanging love for you." With that he bent down and kissed her on the corner of the mouth. And Walked out the door to find Saphira. It was took all of Arayas willpower to keep herself from crying infront of Eragon but once he was out of the room she could not take it any longer. She instently collapsed on to Eragons bed and started crying brcaus of what she was feeling: confusion, anger, despare, and most of all love. She had promissed herself the day that she saw Eragon that she would not fall for him. She had been crying for so long that she had litterally exghasted her self and was laying on Eragons bed with her self wraped in his blankets.

--------with Eragon and Saphira-  
'Eragon how could you have done something like that it was unfair and mean not to meation you should have come and talked to me how could you be sutch an asshole twords Araya!' Saphira had been angry with Eragon ever since they left and he gave her the whole story. "I know what I have done is foolish and that I need to stop this foolish game of tag with my feelings and that is why I am takeing a break, just so I can calm down and think things over and sort threw my problems' Eragon said in a quiet tone." 'I am gald that you are finally starting to mature Eragon this will also be good for Araya as well'. "I am glad you understand why I did what I did then saphira" Eragon said as he got off her back and walked twords Broms gave. Saphira saw that he was infront of the crystal cave where they had left Brom and was kneeling and saying a prayer to no one inpaticular and deacided that It was probobly not the best time to bother him. Instead she too dipped her head in order to honor Broms memorie. "Lets go Saphira Eragon said with no hint of emosion in his vioce or on his face. Saphira watched him and for a while then followed beside him to see what was left of Carvalhall.  
It was no surprise to see the once peasfull town with now burnt down buildings and what looked like the reamains of a wooden wall around it. But he still could not help but let a tear streak down his face and give a sad sigh as if he had just lost his new pet. 'ERagon it wasn't your fault that this happened' Saphira said to him while nudgeing him gently with her nose. " I know but there is also a part of me that says this is my fault and that this was my doing." 'No Eragon this is Galbatroxis fault and don't let yourself or anyone els tell you different!' Saphira said while nocking hi over so that she was looking at his face.  
Eragon stood up and hugged Saphira around the neck "thank you my dearest friend" Eragon said "now shall we see if we can't find some thing to help this place rest in peace", Eragon said while rolling up his sleves and lifted one of the trees out of the ground. Carfull little one I will see if there are any potetcial dangers then reatern to you as soon as posible. Saphira told him as she flew off. Eragon started to take down the wall.  
He had only gotten about 4 logs done when he had to stop and turn in for the night."Saphira I think we are gonna be here for more then 4 days at the most it will be a month but we need to stay longer. 'I understand Eragon besides I found some nice deer to the south a little' she said almost drooling. Eragon gave a small shudder and then laid down to sleep.  
---------with Araya 2 weeks later-  
Araya had been keeping her self buisy with improving her skills and knowledge of what galbatrox was doing to keep her mind from wandering to Eragon. But she still found her self wakeing up in his bed chambers from time to time caus she would sneak out just to wait for him. She did not like some of what she was feeling but when she felt reely bad she would reach up and touch the place that Eragon had last kissed. She was in the sparing yard when her mother who knew alabout her feelings for eragon. "Araya my child we need to talk," her mother said in a soft tone that let Araya know that she knew. "Mother I do not wish to talk at the moment Araya lied. But her mother just siplely grabed her hand and took her to the royal gardens where they could talk in comfort and privesie.  
"I know that you have feelings tword Eragon and I do not want you to be ashamed of those feelings becaus I know that those feelings are to great for you to ignor for if you do it will destroy you araya," her mother said as she saw a few tears fall down Arayas face. The queen quickly pulled her daughter into a motherly embrace to comfort her and let her cry. "Oh mother what do I do I love Eragon and I know he dose me but I can't have him woring about my wellfair, it would distract him and would end up a desaster," Araya said while crying into her mothers shoulder. " My dearest butifull Araya if you would only see past the negitve for what you said is true but with your love you could help Eragon become more powerfull then any rider in the history of our wourld," her mother said as she held onto Araya. "And not to mention he isn't that bad looking I mean have you seen the boy lately and I know that you to would also make fine and wounderfull children" the queen said looking at Araya who tried to hide a blush mixed with her smile.  
"Thank you mother for helping me in my time of dier need now all I need to do is wait apon Eragons reaturn," Araya said with a smile as she got up and headed for Eragons tree.

A/N I have desided that Eragon knows about the people who died in carvallhall and I am gonna skip a week to get this chapter done with enjoy.

--------Eragon and Saphira two weeks later-  
Eragon had now grown so that he would have been a full head taller then Araya as well as he now had a lean muscualar body that he had gained from runing up the moutian with stone blocks tide to his back as well as tearing down what was left of the houses and the wall he had even started rebuilding the grave stones of the fallen villegershe had gianed a few more scars as well as a new sens of maturity that an adult would have possesed Saphira had grown as well her and Eragon were know what you would call more than fit enugh matches for Mutagah an Thorn his dragon. "Saphira I think it is time that we went home," Eragon said as he put on what reamained of his torn up shirt. 'Alright you wanna run or fly', Saphira asked lets fly it will be the quickest way" Eragon reaplied as her jumped into her saddle.  
Eragon and Saphira had been flying fo rabout an hour when they finnally reached Ellesmira and dis mounted. Many people looked in disbelief at his emotionless face but still others welcomed him back. Eragon thanked them for thier greetings and walked to his tree to chang his clothes befor he went to see the queen. When he walked into his room he did not see Araya walking out of what would be the upstairs studie.  
He had already taken his shirt off when he felt somone behind him he turned around slowly for he knew who it was and that they ment no harm.  
Araya could not beleiv that Eragon was the man standing infront of her so to make shure it was she walked up to him and as he turned around she ran an held him about the uper part of his torso not wanting to let go as if he would just disapear. Eragon felt her begin to shake a little then felt something slowly roll down his cheast and knew that it was her tear a tear for him. Eragon put a hand under Arayas chin and gently lifted her gaze to his as he wiped the tears from her face with the pad of his thumb. "You have nothing to fear Araya I am not going anywhere" he said to her in a small wisper as he lowered his face to close the gap between them with a firey kiss. Eragon gently picked Araya up and set her on the bed he then laid next to her and pulled her onto his cheast.

Araya laid on his chest for the remainder of the night untill she and Eragon fell asleep. --Arayas Dream-  
Araya believed it was real becaus of the sheer magnatude of the dream and how bealive able and real it looked she was fighting what looked to be the finnal fight between galbatrox and the opposers of his rule the varden as well as the dwarfs.  
She was fighting hard and was already fatiged and looked up to see two dragons swirling around in the sky clashing once and awhile as they met for combat she watched this untill both dragons seemed to land and now two armor clad figures where fighting fircely in a one on one battle.  
Araya watched as a the figure in all black armor picked up some dirt and threw it into the eyes of the other knight as the knight was distracted the black clad figure shoved his sword threw where the knights heart was she watched in horor as the helmet fell off teh periced body to reavile Eragons face.  
No no no no! she heard her self yell --end of dream-  
Araya awoke in Eragons arms he was loooking down at her and very woried "Araya are you ok I heard you scream no over and over in your sleep," Eragon said as he craidled her now crying form."I had an awfull dream about you..you where killed infront of me I just cant stand the tought of loseing you Eragon I don't want to" Araya said between sobs. "You dont have to worry about me you will never lose my and I shall never loose you now go back to sleep I have to go speak to your mother ok?" all Araya could do was nod as she watched him get out of bed and grab some clean cloathing she soon went back to sleep this time with mutch beter dreams about her lover.

END OF CHAPTER 1 A/N if you guys/ ladies would like me to continue my srorie then please review thinking of putting in a leamon for the next chapter. But tell me what you think.


	2. WARNING LEMON

LEOMONaid on a hot day

A/N: hello Agin if you are still reading this it means that I probobly did ok with the first chapter, If you reviewed I would like to thank you for your comments and sugestions. Like I said from the first chapter I don't garente an up date every day it may even be a whole week but I will try to as often as posibble. I would also like to appologise if this chapter seems a little smaller compared to my other one so if you have any more sugestions just review me thx.  
WARNING LEMON AND HEAVY LAGUEDG Eragon had been walking in the roal gardens with the queen for some time now, he had came to the gardens with the queen with on simple task. His confesions, He had chosen a spot clear of the citie where they could have there own conversation without interupions.

"I love Araya and would like to court her," Eragon said almost to quickly for his own brain to register. The queen gave a small laugh witch ended up puzziling Eragon more than his own words. "I don't really see what is so funny?" Eragon said with a raised eyebrow. "Don't be alarmed Eragon its just I now know what the raven was buging me about during my breakfast, you see he knew about you and Arya I knew that this would happen to its just really all quite amusing to me now. Eragon as Arya's mother I give you permission to court my daughter." Eragon was over come with joy he could barly stand to keep him self from picking up the queen in a monsterus hug. Eragon stood up and bowed low to the queen "thank you your majestie" he said puting his fingers to his lips.

Arya was still in the tree house except now see was siting on the bed in on of Eragons shirts witch went half way down her thais her hair was still wet from the bath she had just taken and was now pollishing her bow waiting for Eragon to come home. 'You seem a little jumpie today Arya' said contacting her threw her minde. " Just want Eragon to hurry his ass up and get home so that I can see him befor he gose to the sparing fields". Saphira gave a small laugh and went off to hunt for her breakfast.Arya sighed and went back to her mindless task not reallising the Eragon had snuck up behind her.

----------lemonie activite if you don't like it then tuff-  
Eragon sat on the bed behind her and started to gently nip the tips of her ears. Arya gave out a small moan quickly biteing her lower lip trying to keep it from escapeing causeing a little trickle of blood fall down her lip. Eragon wraped his arms around her stomack and layed down pulling her ontop of his chest. Arya quickly turned over so that she was laying on her stomack.

Eragon smiled down at her slowly kissing down her neck, Arya gave a sharp sigh as she tryed to hold back a moan biteing the same spot on her lower lip makeing more blood escape from the small cut. Eragon stoped kissing her neck and lightly kissed her lips licking the blood from her lower lip asking for entrance. Arya hesitently opened her moth and let Eragons tounge explore her moist cavern.

Arya gave a small muffled moan and soon found her hands exploring his cheast from under his shirt. Eragon quickly got rid of his shirt so that it would be more inviteing to her hands. Arya broke the kiss almost gasping for air, "Eragon umm have you ever done this befor cause I'm just kinda scared," Eragon looked down at her and smiled giveing her a small kiss. "Dont worry I'll stop if you want me to." Eragon said while nuzzling her neck, "no Eragon I want this I really do," Arya said giveing him a look that was nothing but pure love. "Arya are you sure you want this? there is no going back from this". Arya couldn't speak half the reason being that she was so scared the other was because of her pure anticipation.

Eragon layed down lower makeing there bodies basicly touch, Arya pulled him down into another kiss imedietly there tounges where locked into a combat of there own. Arya gave a sharp intake of breath when she notced the hard not to mention long and thick object presing between her thiaghs. Arya looked down to see a larg more of a hill then a lump in Eragons pants. All Arya could do was stair at his manhood in wonder, He was still clothed and she could already see that it was huge.

---------------NAUGHTY ACTIVITE AHEAD----------------

Arya put both of her hands on Eragons belt pulling him even closer befor she decied to finally just get rid of his pants all together. Eragon could not believe it he had fallin in love with her so deeply that he had let her get the beter of him by geting his cloths off bfor hers. Eragon grabed the top of the shirt that she was wereing and riped it down the middle. Eragon was stuned to the point that all he could do was stair at the beutie no angle that layed at his mercei.

Arya thinking that he was actually disapointed in the way she looked started to cover her self up with the riped shirt. "No.." Eragon wispered in her ear while reamoveing the shirt the reast of the way and leting his hand trail down her bodie makeing her arch into his bodie at the slightest touch. "Your beautifull and I dont ever want you to know that I will never be ashamed in you", Eragon said while he trailed butterflie kisses down her bodie. Eragon stoped at her entrence and looked up at her giveing her a small smirk. Arya had just realised what he was about to do when all the sudon she felt his wet toung lick her opening causeing her to give out a moan. Eragon not being satified slowly let his tounge glide into her savering the taste of her hot fluids.

Eragon started to flick his tounge around inside of her When she felt her self tighten around his tounge and with a cum to him. Eragon laped up her fluids savering every tast of her spicey yet sweet fluids. Eragon pulled his tounge out from inside her and noticed that she now was sweeting and geting hard niples from the cold wether.

Eragon quickly took her left niple between his index and forefinger gently rubing it. Aryas eyes got wider as she felt his touch on her bodie. Eragon noticed her reaction to his touch and the need for it and decied to torcher her some befor he gave her what she wanted. Arya could hardly believe it when she felt his lips close around her niple and lightly suck on it flicking it with his tounge.

"Eragon please stop just come inside me please no more playing around please," Arya said half out of breath. ERagon was half shocked at her words and how mutch she seemed to want it. "Arya you know that you could end up pregnant right? and its going to hurt a litlle bit right?" Eragon said with a litlle bit of consern. Arya gently put a hand on his cheek so that he was only looking in her eyes, "Eragon I know that I could end up pregnant but you have to understand that it would be a wunderfull thing for me to carry your children," Arya said while bringing her face closer to his for one more kiss.

Eragon hold no longer hold him self back and what she had just said meant a great deal to him. So he broke the kiss and posioned his member over her entrance, Arya nodded giveing him her silent permision to take her for his own forever.

Eragon gently and slowly pushed his member into her moist cavern trying to keep his own need to thrust faster under controll so that she wouldn't be in very mutch pain. Arya felt as thogh she was burning on the in side and she would split in two, she felt tears run down her face she thoaght she would die or be driven insane from all the pain that she was feeling. Eragon saw her tears and knew there was nothing he could do but try and ease it so he caught her in a heated kiss.  
Arya felt no longer felt the same tear sheding pain and was starting to feel the pain disapear, and in place of the pain she felt her self get weter and close around Eragons member. "Faster Eragon please I need you to go faster," Eragon had almost lost all sanity by not being able to go as fast as he had wanted to at first but now he was more then willing to do as she asked. Eragon drew his member out about half way just to slam it into her agin.

Eragon suddonly noticed that she was growing really wet and tight so he went faster and faster untill they where both rocking at an almost eyeblureing pace. Arya held it in for as long as she could but know she felt as if she would explode, "ERAGON!" was all that she could say befor she had finnaly cumto. Eragon could feel her juces on his member as he finally came to only mustering the voice to be able to whisper her name, the name of the woman he loved.

-----------------END OF LEMON-  
(A/N that was my first time doing a lemon but future lemons are planed so advice is welcomed.)

----------------------end of chapter 2--------------------------------- 


End file.
